


Like Patch Work, Baby

by Rensthetic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fallout AU, Fallout Vegas au, Jungwoo fixes him up, Jungwoo is a Dancer at Gomorrah, M/M, Secret Relationship, Yukhei is The Courier, Yukhei is hurt, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rensthetic/pseuds/Rensthetic
Summary: Yukhei was never one for good ideas, but Jungwoo loves him anyways.





	Like Patch Work, Baby

Yukhei had bad ideas, but this probably took the cake. Now, I don't mean the fact that he just took on four bodyguards, or the hole in his shoulder or even how he still let Benny slip through his fingers. No, the bad idea was how he managed to hide his injury, get into Gomorrah and sneak into a specific dancers room. 

Yukhei ignored the pain in his shoulder to look at the peacefully sleeping figure, the one currently sleeping in a large two sizes too big shirt he recognized as his own and tight underwear that bit into lightly tan skin. Jungwoo was beautiful. His wide shoulders, thin waist, curvy hips and soft perfectly fleshy thighs leading down to long legs. His hair was dyed a dark blue, that complimented his soft features. 

Yukhei suddenly remembered his shoulder and bit his lip, sitting on the edge of the bed and speaking lowly. 

"Jungwoo..." 

The older boy stirred, furrowing his brows and pouting cutely as he opened his eyes to see the owner of the deep voice.

All his tiredness seemed to drain as he saw the Injured man sitting next to him. He let out a soft gasp, quickly sitting up and scooting to the other male. 

"What happened?" His soft voice asked, dripping with concern and cracking from sleep. "Are you okay Xuxi?!"

Yukhei sighed and ducked his head as Jungwoo quickly stepped off the bed not waiting for a response, padding into the bathroom to grab his medical supplies and a bottle of vodka from the self near the door.

Jungwoo stood infront of Yukhei, ignoring the fact he was wearing such revealing clothes and ripped the collar of Yukhei grimy shirt to get to his shoulder. Yukhei whined at the lost of his shirt. 

Jungwoo looked at the wound, quickly handing Yukhei a part of the bed sheet and opening the vodka bottle, Yukhei shoved the cloth in his mouth and braced himself. Jungwoo gave him a nod before pouring some of the alcohol onto the open wound. Yukhei whined painfully and jerked away, feeling his eyes water as he trembled. Jungwoo made quick work on stitching the wound and dressing it. 

Yukhei sat quietly while he watched Jungwoo shuffle back into the bathroom to put his things away, humming to himself has the Med-X and stimpack Jungwoo used kicked in. He smiled softly and as soon as Jungwoo got close to the bed, Yukhei wrapped his arms around the boys thighs and pulled him close while burring his face in his tummy.

Jungwoo sighed softly, a small worried frown of his lips, and ran his fingers through Yukhei's messy hair.   
They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until Jungwoo broke the silence.

"Xuxi..." 

A muffled hum. 

"Xuxi." 

No reply, Jungwoo flicked the back of the other males head as he spoke again. 

"Wong Yukhei."

Yukhei flinched away at the abuse and tone Jungwoo used at him, pulling his face away from Jungwoo's tummy to look up at him with an inocent smile. 

"Yes Woo?" 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, too used to Yukhei's puppy eyes to be effected, and sassily cocked his hips and looked down at the slightly younger of the two. 

"You know you can't stay here." 

Yukhei whined and flopped back on the bed, trying to ignore the pain now shooting in his shoulder. 

"But baby..." He tried. 

Jungwoo squinted at him.

"You know how dangerous this is! If anyone other than Tae or Chitta come in we're both dead! Sal is already suspicious of you and Johnny coming in so often! I don't want you getting hurt!" He took a breath "And Jesus Xuxi, what if someone saw you come in? Yukhei I can"t-"

Said male abruptly sat up, grabbing Jungwoo by the knees to pull him down into his lap, immediately raising one hand to cup his cheek. Jungwoo didn't realize he was crying until now, he sniffled and leaned into the tough. 

"Yukhei...I can't lose you..."

Yukhei sighed and pressed a soft inocent kiss to Jungwoo's lips, pulling his hand down and wrapping both arms around his small waist, burying his face into Jungwoo's neck, inhaling the soft smell of his soap and perfume. 

"You won't lose me. Ever. I promise."


End file.
